The Wish Changes All: Year 1
by HarryPotterFanHermione
Summary: By the time Esmerelda Welsh was 11, her life had already been planned for her. By who? A talking raven. Not good.


**hi. all i can tell you is it sit back, relax and read on. ive been developing this story for a while now(about 2 years, this is my 3rd attempt). I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1: Corvo the Talking Raven**

Hi, my name is Esmerelda Welsh, and welcome to my life.

Since my name is pretty long, you should just call me Ez, everyone does already. Now, where do I start? I suppose I could tell you a bit about myself…

Well, I'm from Bristol, a city in England… my best friends names are Hazel, Dawn, Charlie and Carter. I go to Hogwarts, maybe you've heard of it? It's a school in Scotland, a… magic school. Oh no- you probably think I'm some sort of freak, I assure you I'm not. Just let me explain…

It all started one summer afternoon when I was 11, a little after my parents left me home alone. For some reason, I was eager to go outside, which was out of character, cause I was usually the type of person to stay indoors on my computer for several days on end.

Initially, all I wanted to do was go on a regular neighborhood walk, think about life, about school...

At the corner of my eye, a red light caught me by surprise. At first, I thought I was dreaming it, but as soon as I focused on it, I knew that it was no dream. It was incredible, and odd at the same time, the light was just _there,_ hovering on a high tree branch. As soon as I saw that light… that star, I was overcome with the strongest urge to touch it.

It was as if I was possessed.

In a blink of an eye, I was quarterway up the tree, and then halfway, and as soon as I had saw it, I had touched it. It transformed my whole world. Literally.

Touching this red star had triggered something I had never seen before, the whole world, all of my surroundings went white. It was so bright, I had to close my eyes, but I was afraid to open them again.

"Hello…" I heard from an croaky male voice.

My eyes remained shut.

"Esmerelda!" it shouted. I didn't want to, but yet again, a strange force was opening my eyes for me.

As soon as they opened, I was completely weirded out… _what is going on._

In front of me, instead of the grandpa I was expecting to open my eyes to, in his place, was a bird, a raven, to be more exact. I was trying to look behind the bird, to find some sort of… person, but I saw nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked.

"It's me, silly." replied the birds voice, but instead of seeing him talk in real life, I heard his voice in my mind.

"No… no it can't be you! Birds can't talk."

"Well, what am I doing right now?" I heard.

"I don't even know how to name it… brain talking?"

"My name is Corvo." the bird bowed his head, his blue eyes _glowing_.

"I suppose I don't have to introduce myself…" I said.

"I am here for one reason, Esmerelda, and it is to grant you one wish."

"You're telling me I can wish for _anything_ I want-"

"As long as it doesn't affect nature or start a war."

"Alright… I wish for better marks!"

"That is an exception as well, my boss doesn't believe in cheating!"

 _What kinda sicko..._

I contemplated what I could fish for… maybe to fly, maybe I could wish for riches-

"You cannot wish for money either." he said, somehow reading my mind.

 _So I can wish to fly, but I can't wish for money?_

Hidden in the back of my mind, there was something that had been urging me since I was very little. And so, the words left my mouth, changing _everything_. And when I say everything, I _mean everything._

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts!"

"Isn't that expected, Esmerelda, aren't you a witch? I'm afraid a mistake has been made…" Corvo replied.

"Wait! What do you mean... a mistake?!" I exclaimed.

"This wish was made for muggleborn witches and wizards! Oh no… this isn't good, not good at all. Maybe she's a muggleborn and doesn't know it yet…well, she is 11, maybe her letter is late... " Corvo contemplated out loud.

"Alright! I will grant your wish, just know that it won't affect you that much… because it's already going to happen…" Corvo concluded.

"Goodbye Esmerelda!"

And with that, the white background dissipated into the tree I was just on a few minutes ago, leaving me very confused. In the distance, I saw a big raven flying through the wind.

* * *

At that point, I was very confused. If what Corvo said was true, then Hogwarts was real… that couldn't be true though, at least not in my dimension. Harry Potter books are one of the most popular books here, they were made into movies… they've sold billions. Everyone knows about Harry Potter! People take pictures at platform 9 and ¾, it simply cannot be real.

So, I walked home, expecting a lecture from my parents.

In the star, time seemed to go by quickly… I wondered why. It clearly wasn't doing me any favours, seeing that it was at least 21.00, and I had left at 16.00. The sky was way too dark for my liking, there were almost no stars in the sky, which was weird because a few minutes ago, there was a huge one on a local tree.

When I arrived at my house, I saw a huge difference in the landscape. Instead of the clean cut finish of the lawn, it was overgrown and dried out. The car in the driveway was definitely not my parents car. The license plate was rusty, and I could barely make out the letters. Although, from what I could see, it looked like a girls name… it started with a C, there was an R, and maybe even an A. _Hmm…_

I approached the now unfamiliar front porch and rang the doorbell.

 _Even the ding is different! The only thing familiar is the size of it… still as small as it always was. Is this even my house? Of course not! I'll just ask for directions…_

Instead of my mum picking up the door, I was shocked to see a tall, intimidating man towering over me. The man had jet black hair, tan skin and a chubby face. He'd probably seem friendly if he tried, but his mean demeanour masked any sort of niceness he could display.

 _What am I supposed to say? This is my house?_

"This is um… 4 Gibbet Lane?" I asked. That was the address to my house.

"Correct." the man replied stiffly.

I nearly fainted. Part of me knew something was up, but the other part of me just hoped that I had gotten lost and a nice person would pick up the door and tell me my house was just around the corner. Unfortunately, that's just not how life works.

Maybe this wasn't my house… and maybe I was super confused and scared for my life, but, I had a better idea.

"So, tell me about your licence plate."

* * *

 **tell me what you guys think in the reviews!**


End file.
